The Stars Call Our Names
by piperandleo4eva
Summary: Future fic, post-season 4. Aaron/Clementine. Assumes that the Oceanic 6 never went back to the island. "Where are you going?" Aaron answers without stopping, without looking, twirling his car keys in his hand. "Out." "Out where?"


Written for the Lost Comment Fic Battle at lostsquee. Prompt: "You're too young for this", Aaron/Clementine.

"Where are you going?"

Aaron answers without stopping, without looking, twirling his car keys in his hand. "Out."

"Out where?"

He closes the door on her before she can stop him, before she can ask any more questions he doesn't want to answer. She isn't really his mother. He can do whatever he wants.

He drives to her house and honks the horn. Clementine bounds out the door without a backwards glance and sprints for the car. "Cassidy's getting suspicious." she says buckling her seatbelt.

"So's Kate." he tells her as he guides the car onto the main road.

"She sleeping with Jack again?" Clementine asks.

"No."

"That's why then. Cass didn't get curious until the latest boyfriend split. If they're not getting any, they don't want us to." She pulls out a cigarette and rolls down the window before she lights up. "Want one?"

"Those'll kill you, Clem." He tells her this every time, and every time she ignores him. They're her vice, just like she is his.

She's out of the car the second he stops it, grinding her cigarette out with the toe of her shoe. She's always been like that, fast and loose, never staying still. He's always been quieter, calmer, and more serious and cautious. But in the end, it's his heart on the line.

"Come on, kid." she says, pulling him into the motel so fast that he barely has time to lock the car.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me kid. I'm sixteen."

"And I'm nineteen, so to me you're a kid."

He stops the conversation when the reach the front desk. "How much for one night?" he asks.

She bounces as the man answers and he pays, her hands sliding over his shoulders, his back, down to his ass, which she squeezes. Then she's grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs and down the hall. He stops at the door of their room, pulling her back to him and kissing her. He starts it slow at first, but this is Clementine he's kissing, so her tongue's in his mouth before he knows it and she's grabbing the key from his hands and shoving it into the lock.

She moves him backwards into the room, still kissing, and he reaches behind her to close the door. No sooner than he has, she's moving him to the bed, and her hands are under his T-shirt, pulling it off. She throws it somewhere, and he knows he'll be looking all over for it in the morning, but then they're on the bed and he doesn't care.

He slips his hands under her tank top to find that she isn't wearing a bra (of course). He runs his hands over her breasts, slowly, reverently, but she gets impatient and flings off her shirt before reattaching their mouths.

It's always like this. Aaron wants to take his time, to worship her body, to really make love, but Clementine wants to fuck. She wants it hard and fast, and she doesn't care about foreplay or love, or anything except release, as hard and fast as possible.

Clem puts a hand down his pants, and he groans, feeling himself get harder with her touch. She uses her second hand to flip them so that he is on top. "Move it, cowboy," she says, breaking their kiss. "Do I have to do all the work?"

"Only if you keep calling me kid" he says, remembering their earlier banter.

"How's this," she says, slipping one hand further into his boxers and unzipping him with the other. "You do your share of the work, and I'll call you whatever you want."

As a response, he sucks on one of her nipples, and she laughs and pulls off his pants.

Steadying himself with one hand, he uses the other to unzip her jeans and pull them down, pulling her shoes in the process, just as she's done to him. She isn't wearing underwear. Of course.

Speaking of which, she frees him of his as his hand moves lower to her wet pussy. She grips his hardness, circling his tip with her finger. He slips one of his into her, and she moans. "Aaron," she says. "Get the..."

He slides off of her with a groan and retrieves the condom from the pocket of his pants. He tosses it to her, and she rips the package open as he climbs back on the bed. She slips the condom on him, then leans over to kiss him, hard, pulling him back on top of her. Never breaking contact, Aaron positioned himself over her. "Ready?"

Her only answer is to arch up to him as he slides in. He waits as she repositions, then begins to move, slowly at first, but then faster as she urges him on.

He stops thinking. His brain shuts down as he and Clementine fuck, and when they come together, it's in a shower of sparks and yelling, calling each other's names to the heavens.

Afterwards, he lies next to her in the bed, pulling her closer. This is what he loves best, Clementine pressed up against him, uncharacteristically still and quiet. "I love you," he whispers, and she stiffens next to him and he knows he's screwed up.

She pulls back. "Aaron..." she says, and his name has never sounded worse, not even when Kate had called it as he ran after she admitted her lie. Not even when Jack said it when Aaron asked him why he always left, why he never stuck around for him.

"Don't."

"Aaron... oh God. Aaron, you didn't think that this... that we..."

"I love you Clementine. I've always loved you."

She gets out of bed at this and starts hunting for her clothes. "I'm sorry Aaron. I don't... I can't... This was never meant to be... This was just supposed to be fun, a way to rebel... But Aaron... you're still in high school."

"What does that matter?" He's out of bed now too, staring at her as she hunts for her shirt.

She finds it and pulls it over her head. "It matters Aaron, because you're still so young. You still believe in love like the movies. Did you think you were going to tell me you loved me and I would swoon and we'd drive off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

He'd didn't think that exactly, but something close, and she can see it on his face, because hers falls. They stare at each other for a second, each searching for something that isn't there before Aaron turns away to get his clothes. They don't speak as he dresses, and they walk downstairs together the same way, dropping the key on the front desk without a word.

She doesn't speak until after they are on the road. "Honestly Aaron, after all we've been through, after what we've seen our parents do, you still believe?" He doesn't answer, because there is no answer. He wants to believe. He needs to believe that he and Clementine are different, that they are special, but he knows, deep down, that they aren't. She has just forced him to admit it, to stop believing that they will break the cycle, that they will make it work.

He keeps his eyes on the road the whole way to her house.

When they get there, she takes off her seatbelt, but doesn't get out. She puts her hand on his cheek and turns his face to her. "You're too young for this" she says, and then she kisses him, slow and sweet, the first of its kind, at least from her. It doesn't last long enough, and then she's out of the car and heading for the house before he can say goodbye.

He sits at the curb for a few minutes after she closes the door to the house, just staring. This was the last time, he knows that. Clementine will move on to another boy, one her own age, and he will watch while his heart breaks. This is what is meant to happen. Everything he loves is not meant for him.

Aaron puts the car into gear and drives on towards home. Clementine watches out her bedroom window as the car fades into the night.

"Clemmy, honey, where were you?" Cassidy's voice at her door draws her gaze.

"Out."

"Out where?"


End file.
